Play it again, Sam
by Raven2609
Summary: Valentinstag. Severus, Hermine, Whiskey und ein Song


So ihr lieben hier mein Challangebeitrag.

Paring: Severus und Hermine

Rating: PG 16

Thema: Valentinstag

hier sind die Regeln und die Aufgabenstellung für unsere erste Challenge

Thema: Valentinstag

Rating: Frei wählbar

Genere: Romantik/Humor

Länge: One- Shot

Paaring: du solltest einser der Paare auswählen

1. Severus & Hermine /  
2. Severus & Minerva  
3. Harry & Ginny  
4. Harry & Draco  
5. Ron & Hermine  
6. Ron & Tonks

Inhalt: Ist völlig dir überlassen, es müssen nur 3 von den folgenden 5 Sätzen vorkommen:

1. darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?  
2. Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe…  
3. grrr kraul mir den Brustpelz….  
4. du bist der gummi ich der bär….  
5. oh ja play it again sam

Disc. : wie immer nichts meins nur Plot

**Play it again, Sam.  
**

Muggel London 14.2.2006  
20:00 Uhr Ortszeit

Professor Dr.Dr.Dr.jur.Dr.phil.Dr.med. Hermine Jane Granger; Mittzwanzigerin, erfolgreiche Autorin, Heilerin, Anwältin für Elfenrechte und Zaubertränkeprofessorin in Hogwarts; Sternzeichen Jungfrau und sehr, sehr einsam; saß wie jeden verdammten Valentinstag in dieser einen heruntergekommenen Kaschemme bei den Docks.

Heute vor neun langen Jahren war sie das erste Mal hier mit Ron und Harry. Das goldene Trio, so nannte man sie damals, hatte gerade den vorletzten von Lord Voldemorts Horcruxen zerstört. Ganz in der Nähe der Docks, in einer abrissreifen Lagerhalle hatte er Godric Gryffindores verschollenen Dolch versteckt, und sie kamen hierher um ihren Sieg zu feiern.

Die zwielichtigen Gestallten hier interessierte es herzlich wenig wer man war und wie viele Lenze man zählte solange man genügend Bares hatte um die ein oder andere Runde zu schmeißen. An diesem Abend hatten sie und Ron, Mistelzweig sei Dank, endlich zu einander gefunden.

Hermine kippte den dritten Whiskey.

Jetzt war es nur noch das Goldene Solo.

Der vierte.

Ron und Harry hatten Voldemort überlebt und sind kurz darauf bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen, wenn das keine Ironie des Schicksals ist.

Nummer fünf.

Die sanften Akkorde einer ihr Wohlvertrauten Melodie erklangen.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der tiefen samtigen Stimme hinweg tragen während sie ein weiters Glas leerte.

_This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension._

Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory.  
So we must get down to earth at times  
Relax relieve the tension

Der Mann am Flügel kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor.

_And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed._

You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.   
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by.

Sie schlenderte zu ihm herüber. (Mit einem weiteren Whiskey)

_And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you."  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by._

Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.   
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man   
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny.

Verfluchter Whiskey sie kannte ihn wirklich nur ihr wollte nicht einfallen woher.

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und hauchte:

„Oh ja. Play it again, Sam."

"Severus, Miss Granger, nicht Sam." Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihr Gesichtausdruck war einfach zu amüsant als ihr dämmerte wer er war. Doch er tat ihr den gefallen und spielte das Stück noch einmal, nur für sie.

Er schloss die Augen während er spielte und Hermine hatte Gelegenheit ihren ehemaligen Professor genauer zu studieren. Seine langen, feingliedrigen Finger flogen über die Tasten, seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und seine samtige Stimme jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte ihn nun fast zehn Jahre nicht gesehen und er sah viel jünger und zufriedener aus als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Noch einen Drink, Hermine?"

Severus reichte ihr seinen Arm und geleitete sie zur Theke zurück.

„Was macht der gefürchtete Severus –Ich- habe- Voldemort- zwanzig- Jahre- verarscht- Dumbedore- auf- eigenen- Wunsch- getötet- Ex- Todesser- und- jetzt- verschollener- Kriegsheld- Snape in dieser Bruchbude." Fragte Hermine ohne Luft zu holen.

„Klavier spielen. Und du?" gab er trocken zurück.

„Mich betrinken."

„Ja, ist nicht zu übersehen." Kommentierte er sarkastisch.

„Bastard" fauchte sie.

„Warum tust du dir das Jahr für Jahr an?"

„Woher willst ausgerechnet du wissen was gut für mich ist?" zischte sie.

Zur antwort blickte Severus sie mir einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Moment mal woher weist du…" ihr sonst so messerscharfer Verstand arbeitete mit acht doppelten Whiskey auch nicht mehr auf Hochtouren.

„Wer meinst du hat dafür gesorgt dass ihr so problemlos die Horcruxe gefunden habt? Wer hat dafür gesorgt das Voldemort euch in Hogwarts vermutet hat? Und was meinst du Hermine, wer hat in den letzten acht Jahren dafür gesorgt das du unbeschadet nach Hause gekommen bist, wenn du dir in deinem alljährlichen Anfall von Selbstmitleid dir tausende deiner brillanten Hirnzellen weggesoffen hast. Hm Hermine, wer?" seine Miene wurde mit jedem Wort finsterer und seine Stimme schärfer.

„Du widerliche, alte, griesgrämige Fledermaus. Du hast mich ausspioniert." Ereiferte sich eine erstaunlich nüchterne und fuchsteufelswilde Löwin.

„Das war jetzt nicht ganz die Reaktion die ich erhofft habe." Kommentierte er ihren Ausbruch ruhig und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink.

Eine noch wütendere Hermine baute sich vor ihm auf und schrie:

„Was hast du erwartet das ich dir vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals falle und hauche: Mein Held, darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein? Pah." Sie tigerte in der Bar rum und überlegte ob es sehr auffallen würde wenn sie ihn hier auf der Stelle in eine Kröte verwandeln würde.

Jetzt stand auch Severus auf und versperrte ihr den Weg. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte mischte sich der Barkeeper, der plötzlich eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit dem verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore hatte, ein.

„Kinder, Kinder ihr steht unter dem Mistelzweig ihr müsst euch küssen."

„Severus Snape wage es mich zu küssen und ich schwöre dir ich hexe dimmppghmmghmmpphh…"

Er beendete ihre Triade indem er seine Lippen fest auf die ihren presste. Nach den ersten Schrecksekunden stieß sie ihn von sich und ihre Hand klatschte lautstark in sein Gesicht.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten was das soll? Du verfolgst mich jahrelang ohne Grund und jetzt besitzt du auch noch die Dreistigkeit mich zu küssen."

Ohne sich um die rüberstarrenden Muggel zu kümmern zog sie ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Severus an die Kehle.  
Er rieb sich die schmerzende Wange und ohne sich um dem Zauberstab an seiner Kehle zu kümmern machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Dafür dass du einen so Hochgelobten Intellekt hast bist du erstaunlich begriffsstutzig. Ist es dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen warum ich dich Jahr für Jahr hier aufsammle und unversehrt heim bringe, warum ich jeden einzelnen verblieben Todesser nach Askaban gebracht habe der dir Leid zu fügen könnte, dass ich das alles nur aus einem einzigen Grund mache? Dass mir jedes Mal das Herz bricht wenn ich deine traurigen Augen sehe, dass ich heute hier vor dir stehe weil ich sonst wahnsinnig werde wenn ich es dir nicht sage dass ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen und schloss ihn wieder weil ihr nichts einfallen wollte.

„Hermine, du magst die brillanteste Hexe auf Erden sein aber du bist der Voldemort der Liebe." Er schenkte ihr ein letztes trauriges lächeln und ging.

Hilfe suchend schaute Hermine den Barkeeper an, doch der zeigte nur zur Tür. Sie folgte seinem Blick und rief:

„Severus, warte!"

Er blieb stehen und seufzte:

„Was noch Hermine, ich bin schon am Boden."

Sie stellte sich vor ihn und zeigte nach oben.

„Der Mistelzweig, ich schulde dir einen Kuss." Sie stellt sich auf Zehenspitzen, umschlang mit den Armen seinen Nacken und küsste ihn sanft. Als er nicht zurück wich fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und bat um einlass. Und als wäre ein Knoten gelöst presste er sie an sich wie ein ertrinkender.

Und hinter der Theke schob sich ein sehr zufriedener Barmann ein Zitronendrop in den Mund.


End file.
